1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo slide mount and, particularly, to a stereo slide mount capable of adjusting a pitch for mounting the films.
2. Prior Art
In mounting films on a stereo slide mount, attention must be given to a pitch for mounting the right and left films as has been known well. That is, a natural perspective feeding is obtained when a stereo image is seen farther than a stereo window (aerial image that appears as one window as the right and left windows of the stereo slide mount are brought into agreement). To do this, a pitch between the right and left films must be so adjusted that the pitch between the same subject on the right and left films becomes wider than a pitch between the right and left windows of the stereo slide mount.
In a stereo camera equipped with a pair of right and left lenses, the pitch between the same subject on the right and left films becomes larger as the distance to the subject becomes short. The image on the films has been inverted upside down and left side right. Therefore, the right and left films are turned by 180 degrees, respectively, and are mounted in a state of an erect image on the stereo slide mount. Here, when the films are mounted without correcting the film-mounting pitch, the pitch between the right and left subjects on the stereo slide mount is rather contracted contrary to that of during the shooting. Therefore, the pitch of the subject image must be corrected by expanding the pitch for mounting the right and left films depending upon the distance to the subject. With the conventional stereo slide mount of a constitution on which the films are pasted, however, it is difficult to finely adjust the positions for mounting the films, and the films are in many cases mounted maintaining inappropriate pitches.
In order to overcome the difficulty of handling inherent in the conventional stereo slide mounts, the present applicant has already proposed a stereo slide mount capable of adjusting the pitch for mounting the right and left films. This stereo slide mount is constituted by a base frame, a pair of right and left film holders capable of being slid toward the right and left relative to the base frame, and a cover frame. Upon mounting the films on the right and left film holders, the stereo slide mount is mounted on a stereo slide viewer, and a proper pitch between the subject images is obtained by adjusting the distance between the right and left film holders while viewing the stereo image.
In the stereo slide mount in which a pair of right and left film holders are allowed to slide toward the right and left relative to the base frame, the pitch of the subject image can be easily adjusted involving, however, such a probability that the film holders slide to change the pitch in case the stereo slide mount is caused to fall or in case a strong shock is applied thereto from the external side. In order to prevent a change in the pitch after the pitch of the subject image has been adjusted, therefore, there arouses a technical problem that must be solved, and it is an object of the present invention to solve this problem.
The present invention was proposed in order to accomplish the above object, and provides a stereo slide mount comprising a base frame, a cover frame and two film holders each having a window of a size same as the size of the pictures on the films and capable of mounting a frame of film thereon, and having guide grooves formed in the surface of said base frame in the right-and-left direction, said two film holders being engaged with said guide grooves in said base frame so as to adjust a pitch between said two film holders, wherein a piece of adhesive label is stuck onto the edges on the inside of said right and left film holders and onto the central portion of said base frame to secure said right and left film holders, and a center window is formed in said cover frame, so that the surface of said adhesive label can be viewed by eyes through said center window.